


A Strong Resemblance

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, gentle humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly never seems to have much luck when it comes to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strong Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B written for the [Drabble Fest, Spring 2015](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/1247054.html), being hosted over at [bbcsherlock](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/) on LJ. (Running until 7th March 2015.)
> 
> I used the prompt: _Molly Hooper/Tom; break-up_
> 
>  
> 
> Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock is the property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> * * *

Tom stared down at the ring in the palm of his hand, and Molly took a deep breath.

“So you see,” she said, “that’s why I’m giving it back to you. I’ve had to admit to myself that your resemblance to Sherlock was a large part of the attraction and… now he’s back…”

Tom glanced up at her. “Perhaps it’s for the best.” He looked down again. “The thing is… I think there might be someone else for me too.”

Molly blinked. “Oh. Right.”

“It’s not the same situation. You don’t remind me of him.” Tom gave a rueful smile. “Well, obviously.” He fiddled with the ring. “It’s just… we used to be flatmates and work together, but we haven’t seen each other for a couple of years.”

“Yeah..?” Molly’s eyebrows started to rise.

Tom nodded. “But now we’ve got in contact again and he’s been on my mind a lot.”

Molly swallowed. “Tom...” she said, “do you have a picture of your friend..?”

“What? Oh. Yes, I do.” Tom took out his phone and brought up a picture showing a laughing group of young people on a night out. “Paul is…”

“...the small blond in the terrible jumper?”

Tom looked up at her, puzzled. “Yes. How could you tell?”

Molly smiled wanly. “I think I might have been here before.”


End file.
